RobStar Week 2019
by NostalgiaSucker96
Summary: A series of short stories made for this year's RobStar Week on my Tumblr, lightdusk96! First published at the start of July! So enjoy these tales of our favourite alien princess and acrobat!
1. Wayne Manor

Wayne Manor

Gotham, despite it's legendary criminal rate, contained buildings of incredible architectural design. From it's spires to it's gargoyles, the city looked like a high gothic painting when seen from a distance. Wayne Manor, however, was an exception. It looked like a blend of modern, post-modern and medieval designs, with 10 times the size of your normal Gotham house.

Inside said manor, an alien princess and an acrobat were snuggling on one of it's gigantic beds, Yes, Robin and Starfire, Teen Titans, were inside Wayne Manor, safeguarding it while it's master, Bruce Wayne, was away on a mission to take down a massive smuggling ring under the guise of Batman. Robin was to come on his own, but he couldn't resist bringing Starfire to his former home, eager to share his life with the one he loved.

But as they held each other close under the covers of the victorian-era bed, his mind couldn't help but wander off…

Starfire noticed his brief blanking out. "Robin? Can you hear me?"

Robin's mind refocused as soon as he heard Star's voice calling to him. Her lovely voice always had a soothing effect on him, from the moment they met.

"Yeah, sorry Star. I was just… pondering a few things."

Starfire rose her head from the pillow and laid her back against it, turning her face to his, giving him her undivided attention. «What is it that troubles you, my love?»

Robin mimicked her postion, scratching the back of his head. "It's not exactly troubling me, but it's something peculiar I noticed… that the Manor doesn't really feel like home now."

Starfire tilted her head towards the said a bit. "Can you elaborate?"

Robin's eyes met the ceiling as he recalled his thoughts. "Well, it's just that… I have a lot of memories from this place. Many of them were good ones, too. I mean, after I had gotten used to the place, since it kept scaring me with it's size and all. I can remember playing in the halls with Bruce and Alfred, helping in the kitchen as Alfred taught me how to cook, playing hide and seek in the garden… and that's without even mentioning the training I went under Bruce to become Robin. By all means, I spent a very important part of my life here and I always thought of this place as my home". His eyes met Starfire's. "But ever since I found the Titans, I found myself missing the manor less and less. Even now, I can't really bring myself to call it home in the same sense as before, if that makes any sense. Are my memories here really worth sharing if I can't connect myself to them anymore? Have I really become a stranger to a place I used to call home? What does that say about me?"

Starfire took notice of every word he used and found herself sympathizing with Robin, for she found herself in that position more times than she would care to remember. The feeling of becoming a stranger to your own home and forgetting what made your life so wonderful when it first began. During her stay on Earth and over the course of her relationship with Robin, however, she came to a conclusion that brought her some piece of mind.

Starfire put her hands of each side of his face, trying to get him to focus on her. "I know how that feels. And I can say that it is perfectly normal. As people evolve and grow, they tend to leave pieces of their past behind to live better in the present. I felt that conflict of identity when I first returned to Tamaran.'

"To marry that jello squid." Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

Starfire joined him in mirthful giggles. "Yes, that. I found myself getting disconnected from some of the ways of Tamaran, missing my happiest memories of it. But I realized that I would not trade any of the memories I have made here on Earth for any other on Tamaran. I got used to the idea of Earth being my home more and more. A person's identity is not bound to any one location, because it is bound to their spirit. As long as one is happy, they are where they belong."

Robin listened intently to her words, admiring her way of thought. Starfire was always the most emotionally mature person he'd ever met, admiring her outlook on the human psyche. "There's a phrase we have here on Earth that describes that feeling. We say that 'home is where the heart is'".

Starfire smiled warmly. "Oh, that is a wonderful saying! It truly fits!" She snuggled against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "So… where is your heart now?"

Robin found himself smiling back as he wrapped his arms around Starfire's shapely form. "I think you already know the answer to that. And I can say that that's where it will stay forever."

Starfire lifted her head at his declaration, leaning in for a passionate kiss that he was eager to return. No matter the place, they always knew where they truly belonged: In each other's arms.


	2. Stardust

Stardust

The moans stopped. Finally, after what felt like a day, Starfire or Tamaran finally gave birth to her second offspiring. A bounchoing baby boy. To say that her husband Dick Grayson was happy would be a massive understatement. He never imagined having a child, let alone two of them. Weirdly enough, he lacked any concern or worry, like he had when his lovely Mar'i first entered his life. He felt more confident about raising this child, that he could do right by him.

Speaking of Mar'i, she couldn't get her big round eyes off her newborn brother, her expression the definition of awe. The sight of her positively tiny brother was beyond her wild imagination. The faint sound of his heartbeat, the little fists he made as he slept, all of it was an unforgettable experience for Mar'i. She instantly took a shine to the newest member of the family.

«He's… so small.»

Starfire couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. Although tired from the effort, her face was as expressive as ever, her auburn mane of hair siplled all over the pillows of the hospital bed. «Yes, he is.»

Mar'i handed over her baby brother back to Starfire. «Was I so small too?»

Dick's grin grew, showing off his pearly whites. «Yes, you were.»

Mar'i hummed in response, propping herself on her father's lap as he sat next to Starfire's bed. They were all enthralled by this, the miracle of life.

Dick though this was a good as time as any to ask the question, bringing his hand on top of his wife's. «So… what are we gonna call him?» Mar'i had ears and eyes wide open, awaiting a response.

Starfire was deep in thought after she heard that question, her brows furrowing in contemplation. «Well, I was thinking we could continue our theme of naming our children after our own familes by naming him something similar to the father of my mother, In'Jerek.»

Dick scratched his chin a bit. «It sounds a bit like Jake. Maybe that would be good?»

Starfire's eyes widened slightly at that. «It sounds wonderful. Jake it is, then.»

Dick turned over to Mar'i, who was nervously playing with her thumbs. «Mar'i, say hi to your brother Jake.»

She waved her arm softly and whispered as to not wake him up. «Hiii, Jake.»

Dick chuckled at that. He couldn't believe his family was growing like this! It seemed like yesterday that he was still a bumbling teenager who could barely talk to his alien teammate, and yet here he is now, a father of two children, with the woman of his dreams at his side.

He played a bit with Starfire's hair, giving her comfort after her ordeal. «By the way, what does In'Jerek mean?»

Starfire's emerald eyes turned to meet his cobalt ones. «It means 'spirit of the dust'. My ancestors were nomads who travelled from deserts to jungles across Tamaran, until they built the kingdom. It's supposed to be a title that brings hope and determination even in a wasteland filled with dust.»

Dick pondered all that as he took baby Jake in his arms, rocking him gnetly back and forth. «Kinda like how you named Mar'i after the Tamaranean meaning of my mother's name, saying that she's a star shining in the night.»

Mar'i popped up from her spot at her father's lap in sudden realization. «That's why you call me 'Starshine'?»

Star giggled at her reaction to that little deduction. «Yes, that is correct.»

Mar'i raised her head proudly, wiping her nose with her pointer finger. «Well, I'm gonna call him 'Stardust from now on! It'll be MY sweet nickname for him!»

The whole family laughed softly at this declaration. «That sounds beautiful, dear.» said Dick.

Mar'i got closer to her baby brother, whispering in his ear. «I'm gonna take care of you no matter what, Stardust.»

The infant's eyues slowly opened, as if he were responding to the name she gave spread his arms as if he wanted to touch Mar'i, who eagerly let out a hand for him.

She'd be at his side forever, just like her parents would.


	3. Lost

«That's how they felt when they were seperated from each other for far too long. I could always see it in their eyes when they so much as left each other's side for a single moment. They've been through countless ordeals, faced unimaginable horrors and irredeemably evil foes… yet their greatest challenge was loneliness. It should be expected, of course. They've found themselves lost for most of their lives.

He was a child who just wanted to fly alongside his parents forever… and they were just taken away from him for the sake of greed and pride. Losing his beloved parents was the first time he ever found himself lost… and it would not be the last. From being bullied at his orphanage to his adoptive parent and mentor having the people skills of a hermit, the sense of solitude was never lost on him. Even when he made friends in the City of Jump, he was too afraid to open himself up to them for the longest time. His soul desperately wanting him to open up, to share himself with others, yet his mind always holding him back for fear of further heartbreak. Who could blame him, for life was too fickle, too fragile to invest in.

Until he met her. Her, who never judged him unfairly. Who cared for him, consoled him in times of need.

She knew what it was like to be taken away from your home, the crushing belief that you don't belong anywhere. To lose your parents, your family in what seemed like a flash.

She knew more than anyone how it felt to be lost. Away from her planet, she lost not only her home and family, but her innocence, her dignity, her sense of self. Sold as a trophy for the sake of her people, forced to live half her childhood in fear and pain as a slave. Worst of all, even when she did escape with her life, her homeworld couldn't accept her anymore. It seemed like everything in the universe was out to get her.

Until she crashed into the little blue planet called Earth.

Ever since they met, they found themselves lost in the emotions they had for one another, wanting but not willing to make a move. The perils they faced at the hands of villains, criminals, traitors and monsters, were nothing to the pain they felt when they thought they lost each other.

Suddenly, it wasn't about being lost, but losing someone else. Losing each other.

After they both realised this, they stayed close to one another at alltimes, good and bad. They lived together, played, fought and loved together. And not once did they find themselves lost, neither physically, nor mentally. They knew exactly who they were and where they belonged, as long as they were together. From the moment they met, to day they married and the time they had their children.

How fitting…»

Mar'i paused her speech. All these different feelings - pride, loss, sorrow, admiration - were overwhelming. Her breathing slowed in an effort to calm herself down, her eyes failing to stop tears from trickling down her face as she stared into the large crowd before her. The New Titans, the Justice League, Jakey… all of them were giving her sympathetic looks, urging her to rest.

But she couldn't. Not yet. Proudly raising her head high, she continued with renewed resolve, her mane of black hair only seeming to make her statuesque form even more poiwerful.

«How fitting it is, then, that they left this world together, in a heroic effort to save it from oblivion. My parents, Richard Grayson and Koriand'r of Tamaran, chose to live their entire lives together, to never lose themselves again, and guide us all through their example. Let us remember them forever and know that no matter what, even if we think we're lost… we can always find our way.»

With her eulogy done, she turned away from the crowd. Her brother rising up to meet her. She took hold of two urns with Tamaranea scriptures and symbols on them, handing over one to her brother.

And with one motion, they spread the ashes contained within the urns into the deserts of Tamaran, the wind blowing them away. But no matter whare it took them, they wouldn't be lost.


	4. Fever

He really should have seen this coming.

Between the way she tried to hug herself, her tired look and lack of energy behind her greeting, it should have been a dead giveaway that Mar'i was sick.

From what he could gather, it was just a common cold, easily treatable with time and the right medicine… if she'd accept it, that is. A bitter suntance that's a mix between powder and liquid on a 7 year old girl? Yeah, good luck with that. They had been arguing abiout this for what felt like an hour inside Mar'i's lilac room, toys and stuffed animals scattered all over the place after she threw them at him.

He sighed in exasperation. «Mar'i, you'll need to take this.»

The stubborn toddler shook her head. «No!»

The sighs were getting louder. «Mar'i, please take this, it's good for you!»

«No, it's not! Bitter things are bad!»

«Well, not this one! So please take it!»

«NO!»

He pressed his fingers to his temples. This wasn't working. Perhaps a new approach was in order…

«Mar'i, mommy will be very sad if you don't drink this. She would say that you have to drink it.»

Mar'i faltered at that statement as she sniffed her running nose. She never wants to see mommy be sad.

Dick slyly added: «Besides, only the bravest girls would drink something like this, especially because it's bitter.»

Mar'i's look instantly turned into one of determination. The plan worked.

«OK, I'll do it!»

And with that, she took the medicine, making a lot of disgusted faces as she did. It was honestly kind of adorable, the way she would scrunch up her face and put her tongue out. After getting some water and a bit of cake to wash it down, she started to feel sleepy.

Dick started to tuck her in, making sure she was warm. «Don't worry, Mommy Kory will be here in 10 minutes. We'll be here for you whenever you need us.»

Mar;i yawned cutely. «Thank you, Daddy. I love you.»

Dick's eyes softened up. «I love you too, Starshine.»

Dick was about to leave, until Mar'i shifted from her bed. «Daddy, can youy tell me a story?»

Dick smiled warmly atr that. «Sure thing, princess. How about I tell you the story of Robin and Starfire?»

Mar'i clapped her hands at that. «Oooh, that's my favourite!»

Dick never noticed his lovely wife silently listening and looking at them from the corner, hovering above the floor to not make any sounds on the smile she sported as she observed the cute scene before her could light up the whole hallway she was floating in.


	5. Blush

Blush

Robin always took note of how he reacted to certain situations. From his dangerously obsessive behaviour, to his competitive side, he made a conscious effort to keep himself in check in all of them.

And yet, he always failed in one area. One that included her. He just can't help but blush intensely when he sees her.

It's when she does… anything, really! From just sitting on a ledge and kicking her legs around like a kid, to scrunching up her nose cutely when she's deep in thought, to when she flexes her muscles when she excercises… he always felt like his face was a volcano.

Then again, it's kina hard not to blush when he's thinking about her. Star was just… perfect. A holy blend of cute and hot, pretty much anything she did fascinated him and endeared him. He loved everything about her. Her free spirit, her honest and kind personality, the way she could switch from being a graceful dance battler to an unstoppable juggernaut in a flash. And that's without even mentioning her adorable giggles, her long flowing hair, the strong arms and the curvy legs that seemed to go on for miles… it always made him go tomato red in the cheecks.

He never thought he'd meet someone that fascinating, so enthralling. Someone who could turn him into a stammering dork whenever they so much as they approached him.

That blush turned from a sign of embarrassment or awkwardness to a show of happiness as soon as they got together. He'd always feel the same heat on his face and find himself getting flushed whenever he stayed close to her for extended periods of time. It was as if he couldn't contain his happiness and it physically made him turn as red as the color of his costume.

And the funny thing is that she blushed too. When she blushed, it looked like a bit of orange was fighting against the golden hue of her skin. A literal honeyglow on her cheeks. It surprised hyim to find out that she, a literal goddess of beauty and power, felt the same way as he did. He coud see that clear as day as they sat on the couch, the sound of the TV long since fading away to the sound of her heartbeat as she slept against his chest, purring with jubilation.

Turns out anyone, even the strongest people, get awkward and blush. It's a sign of emotion being so powerful that it's struggling against the limitations of the body. And an indicator of pure love when said emotion is finally expressed.

This feeling of his face becoming a raging inferno of love is something he grew to cherish. Only one could make him feel that way. Only her.


	6. Children

Children

«Alright, ready or not… here I come!»

Dick Grayson opened his eyes and set out to find the two tricksters that were his moderately-sized flat was filled with good hiding spots fow two pint-sized rascals and the reduced visibility caused from the sunset did not help matters.

But for the former Robin, that was peanuts. His eyes were searching everywhere in the living room, his ears wide open and ready to pick up the faintest sounds. With the years of experience under his belt and his intense training, this game of hide and seek would not last long.

Indeed, he found his first objective. A faint giggle could be heard from inside the sofa. He could recognize that twinkling laugh anywhere. His baby princess had used the hollow spot between the sofa's cushions to cover herself. Clever girl.

In a swift move, Dick removed the pillow, his obsidian-haired offspring squealing in surprise and joy "AHH! You found me!"

Dick's mirth could not be contained as he let out a laugh of his own. «Yep, I sure did!'

Mar'i floated out of her hiding spot, Dick putting the sofa cushion back in it's rightful place. "You're so good at this, Daddy! How do you do it?"

"Well, Daddy is a detective and detectives are very good at finding hidden stuff!"

With that settled, Mar'i waited at the living room as Dick searched for his other child. His son, Jake. He checked the rooms of his children, the kitchen and the bathroom, yet he found nothing.

The only place left was his and Star's room. And sure enough, as he entered his bedroom, he noticed something moving in his closet. When he opened it, he found himself looking at Jake hiding inside his old Nightwing suit, which was obviously way too oversized for him.

A tiny raven-haired head emerged from the suit which was crumpled up in a heap, a massive grin on it's face! "Look at me! I'm Nightwing!"

Chuckling merrily, he picked up his baby boy, the suit slipping from his small body. "OK, big hero. Let's go and find your sister."

As soon as they reunited, the door to the apartment was opened. The unmistiakable golden skincolor and the crimson mane of hair immediately led them to recognise the person who entered as their beautiful mother, leading all three of them to rush at her side for a hug she eagerly returned.

Star exchanged kisses on the cheek with her husband as she started to set up the groceries. "I believe our children behaved themselves, yes?"

"Did you expect anything less, beautiful?"

"Truth be told, no. Our children are so nice and helpful."

Dick wrapped his arms around the love of his life, resting his chin against her shoulder, enjoying the scent of her perfume. "We did a good job raising them… I never really thought I'd be so good a father, much less have that perfect of a family. What did I ever do to deserve this, I'll never know.'

Star rested her forehead softly against his. "You were just you. That was more than enough."

Dick let his hands play with Kory's hair. "That's only partially true. You helped me overcome my fears, my insecurities. You helped me become the best I could be. I love you, Star. So much."

"As do I. With all my heart."

Their lips met in a gentle, heartfelt gesture. With that they set out to prepare dinner and play with their precious children, who were running around the house, laughing loudly as they chased each other.


	7. Jewel

Jewel

A cool summer breeze blew across the landscape of Jump City, providing relief to all of it's denizens. Including one Boy Wonder, who sat on the edge of the roof of Titans. The furrowed brow and crossed arms indicated that he was deep in thought, taking deep breaths to collect himself, his right leg bouncing up and down rapidly.

He was contemplating a great decision, one that would change his life forever. Having closed his 23rd year of age on last spring, he felt ready to take the biggest step possible in his relationship with the lovely alien princess Starfire.

The more he pondered it, the more ready he felt. He could not imagine a life without her and he could see the happiest days of his life only by being by her side. They were old enough, experienced enough in their relationship to make it work. They loved and supportecd each other through the darkest of times already. He felt prepared for this next chapter. And he believed that she was, too.

Still, that was no small matter. Especially to someone like him, who knows very well that the frailty of life combined with the intense love one had for family were a recipe for tragedy. However, he was determined to make it work, to live life to it's fullest and not succumb to fear and doubt any longer. He loved her, she loved him and they wanted to be together.

With that introspection running fresh through his mind, he looked up to see his Star descending from the heavens, her afternoon flight finished. She waved excitedly at him as she approached, a bright smile adorning her divine features at the sight of him waving back with the same joy.

She slowed down and landed beside him, her hand joining his in a tender gesture. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. «Hey…»

Star brushed a lock of hair from her face. «Greetings…»

Robin couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was frazzled and poofy from the intense speeds she flew, her breathing heavy from the adrenalin rush of occasionally going into freefall, only to rise again. Her dazzling green eyes maintaining that same vibrant look he fell in love with all those years ago. She never looked more perfect in his eyes.

As he stared thinking about her eyes, he realised he was still wearing his mask. He immediately removed it, letting her see his baby blue eyes in all their beauty. She most definetly appreciated the gesture, as she brough her hands to his face, trying to get a close look at them. She alone has had the privledge to see his true face out of the team, a sign of his trust, his love for her.

Robin broke the rather comfortable silence. «So, how was your flight?»

«It was like a dream. The sunset gave the sky a gorgeous array of colors and the winds, while strong, were quite refreshing.»

«Good to know. Maybe I can join you next time? I find that your strong arms wrapped around me is a very pleasant sensation.»

Both of her hands joined with his. «It would be my pleasure, beloved.»

He chuckled at that. «I don't think I'll ever get tired of you calling me that.»

Starfire smirked. «Good, for I will not stop saying it anytime soon.»

They rose up from their spots, their hands still joined. «Shall we rest for the night?»

Robin held his breath for a solitary moment. This was it. It was now or never.

«Before that… there's something I want to tell you. Something very important…»

«I do wonder what's taking them so long? They've never been on the rooftop for this long…»

«I'm tellin' you, Rae! They could be in dnager! Maybe some creepy alien just snatched them up outta nowhere to probe them or brainwash them or something!»

The grey-skinned empath could easily make a snarky comment at the green shapeshifter's seemingly ludicrous assertion. However, seeing as how in their line of work that kind of event was not only possible, but it'd be far from the weirdest or worst thing to happen, she chose against it. Beast Boy was right: they had to check things out.

Cyborg just held his arms up in a gesture to calm Beast Boy down. «Just cool your jets, green bean. We'll just take a look-see and find out what's keeping them!»

As they approached the door that led to the outside of the rooftop, the faint sound of Robin and Starfire's voices became cearer and clearer, setting them at ease. Raven sighed in relief. «Well, they're here and they sound fine. Guess we shouldn't have been so worried. Can we go back now?»

«…there's something I want to tell you. Something very important…»

As soon as Cyborg's ears picked up that bit of information, he quietly went to the door and opened it slightly with the outmost stealth. «Shh, I hear something!»

Beast Boy turned into a lemur and cimbed up his shoulder. «What, what?!»

Raven's irritation was growing fast. «What are you two doing?»

Both teens shushed her and swiftly returned to eavesdropping. Letting a sigh or annoyance, Raven decided to just join in since she couldn't stop them, bending under Cyborg's arm and peeking by the crack of the door.

«Yes, Robin?»

«I… have been thinking. About us. And I think I'm finally ready for this.»

Starfire's tilted her head in confusion, before her eyes went wide open in realization. «You mean-!»

Nodding in response, Robin went down on his knee, one hand still holding onto hers while the other produced something from his utility belt. A small black box. He opened it, revealing a shimmering ring with a bright emerald diamond on top of it.

Starfuire gasped in shock. And the eavesdropping Titans's jaws dropped. Robin actually took the plunge.

«Starfire, I've known you for many, many years. Those years were the happiest of my the moment I met you on the streets of the city, I knew you were special. Your kindness, your love… they helped me heal from all the pain, the fear that plagued me ever since I first became Robin. You saw good in me, even when I couldn't, and you brought it out. You gave light to my tortured soul. You helped me become a better person that I could have ever dreamed of. You are all I want. You are…» Robin started to choke up, his bare eyes shedding small tears. He gave a watery smile as he continued. «You are all that I need. I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I want your hand beside mine. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Most of all… I want to make you happy. And I want a chance to be the man you deserve.»

«Koriand'r of Tamaran, my beloved Starfire… will you marry me?»

Starfire was shedding tears of her own, overcome with emotion. Her joy was such that she could not stop floating above the ground, nodding her head frantically while letting out lughs of pure, raw bliss.

«Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! A thousand times YES!»

Both teens were laughing happily as Starfire took the ring and placed in on her finger. They only took a moment to admire it before Starfire jumped him, her legs wrapping around his midsection and draping her arms around his neck and shoulders, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. He returned the favor fervently, his hands caressing her face and hair so he could lean in to deepen the kiss. They were so caught up in their jubilation that they barely noticed the loud cheering and whooping from behind the door… or the door bending at unnatural angles and being blown up by what seemed like magic.

They reluctantly broke the kiss. «I love you, Star. So much.»

«I love you too, Robin. With all my heart.»

Their lips locked once again, the teen superheroes ecstatic to enjoy and face life together.


End file.
